Stay with me
by Delia Yue Nikkou
Summary: -So what will you do?-Asked Arceus -I'll help him of course, we can't have our chosen one fail, can we?- -Are you going yourself? You know we can't interfere too much- -I may or may not, and of course I know, but sooner or later his little mouse, other pokemon and his companions won't be able to help him and you know it- -Fine, go wreak havoc- -Don't worry I will-he smirked
1. What was forgotten

**Hello Guys!**

 **How have you been? Great I hope. Well this story is one I have been turning around in my head since I read "The Trainer From A Far Away Land" by RenegadeWarrior (loved it, although it was never finished nor has anything [except a little smarter Ash]similar to this story) and decided to write it after my MAJOR disappointment at seeing that Ash didn't won the Kalos league when I know he should have (T.T), but as I already mentioned in my other story I hadn't been able to really do it because of some college issues and now that I am about to finish (the next Tuesday is my final exam and the end of my semester \\(^.^)/ ) I am finally able to write it. I hope you like the story and, I apologize in advance for any spelling and Grammar mistakes that I may have as I am not a native English speaker (by the way if you are interested in beta-ing any of my stories please send me a message).** **Well without** **further ado** **here** **it** **is** **...**

* * *

Legends...Legends are tales that have a combination of reality and fiction in them. Some are forgotten and others prevail for many generations, they become a tradition, told as life lessons by the elders to the younger who then grow and begin the cycle anew. From so many retellings parts of the stories are altered with some that have parts of them lost in time, and such is the case of the Legend of the Origin of the Pokemon World.

This legend tells the story of Arceus, the alfa Pokemon, born of an egg in the nothingness that gave shape to the world and created the rest of the Pokemon.

The second to be born was Mew said to have the DNA of every single Pokemon created, the next was Dialga, who created time, making it move with his heartbeat and Palkia who created space and dimensions giving them stability with his breath, following them was Giratina who was exiled to the distorted world where all laws defy common sense.

Once the world was created to make it more habitable came to existence Kyogre, creator of all bodies of water, Groudon, creator of the land, and Rayquaza, lord of the skies.

The last ones to be born where Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie who gave rise to feelings, and with will, emotions and wisdom they created the Human beings.

This Legend hast been told since many generations, but along those many years a bit went missing, as men forgot or chose to forgot one simple rule...everything needs balance.

Everything created must have an opposite, must have a complement, so it doesn't come as a surprise to think that Arceus had a counterpart, just as Arceus may represent life there was another one who appeared along Arceus that represents death and while Arceus created Mew, Dialga, Giratina, Kyogre and Groudon, his counterpart created Palkia, Rayquaza, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. Even if he had helped to create the world he was forgotten, left in the void with no one to believe in him, with nothing to do he watched the world, he started to learn about it, and he started to love it.

He passed centuries observing how Pokemon and humans fought and made peace together, forming links with a strength that defied nature, a strength that he had been sad to see dwindling lately. Even more and more teams kept appearing on the world trying to use Pokemon for their own benefit, a dire contrast of those ideals and connections between humans and Pokemon of old and that was worrying him, once he told Arceus about it they decided they needed a champion, a champion who could change the world and give its shine back. So, they waited for the right person to be born, until one day the heard it; the cries of a boy just being born, with a soul so bright that it could have blinded them, they instantly knew he was the one. They watched how the little baby grew to be a loud and outgoing even if a little bit goofy boy who adored Pokemon more than anything and couldn't wait till he became a trainer so he could meet a friend and realize his dream of being a Pokemon Master.

Once the fateful day came they saw a little amused how their chosen one woke late, and was given a stubborn Pikachu instead of the supposed starter, the worried when he was chased by sparrows and became happy when said Pikachu defended his trainer creating the link that he was craving to see again. They kept watching how their chosen one tried to win the Kanto league only to fail because of his mulish Charizard, how he met Mewtwo and how he won the Orange league, meeting other legendary Pokemon allong the way, they started to worry again when they saw in how much danger their chosen one kept getting into, trying another league and meeting even more legendaries while fighting those same teams that had made them look for a champion in first place, so once he came back from the Johto the second alfa Pokemon had enough.

"So, what will you do? "Asked Arceus watching how a muscular black body moved with grace in the darkness of their dimension

"I'll help him of course, we can't have our chosen one fail, can we? "Retorted the black being

"Are you going yourself? You know we can't interfere too much" Said Arceus with a warning tone

"I may go myself, I may send someone, or even go myself with someone" He teased watching with satisfaction as Arceus scowled, before turning serious "and of course I know, but sooner or later his little mouse, other Pokemon and his companions won't be able to help him and you know it, aren´t you supposed to be all knowledgeable and all that jazz?" He knew his mocking tone was bothering Arceus greatly, he would miss being able to upset Arceus, he was born to keep that uptight Pokemon on his feet, after all what was life without a little chaos. "...Oh, sorry I forgot that while you do have the knowledge, the wisdom to use it falls under my name"

"You..." Growled Arceus

"See, we will both be happier if I do this, I will finally get to explore the world and you can have the peace you want and keep that lazy ass of yours that gets tired just by creating few things content" A pair of silver eyes observed how the red ones seemed to ponder about it, weighing the pros of being out of his amazing (if he could say so) presence and the risk of interfering to much with something they should not.

"If you go yourself you will wear a disguise, won't you? "

"I will, maybe I'll disguise as a Garchomp no! a Dragonite, wait I have a better one...a Psyduck!" Arceus rolled his eyes and sighed

"Fine, go wreak havoc" Arceus said even if he knew he would come to regret it sooner rather than later

"Don't worry I will" He smirked watching for the last time the red eyes of his companion and turning his back to him a moment later.

The last thing Arceus saw was a pair of black wings and seven foxlike silver tails moving in the darkness.

* * *

 **Tada! How was it? I really hope you liked it, the next episode we will finally see Ash and Pikachu, and as you might have noticed this story begins just when the Johto league ended, so it will cover from Hoenn to Kalos, this is because I really think that the series were ash should still be allowed to behave like a kid (well rookie trainer) is till this league, afterward I have always thought that he should have started growing more and learning from his past mistakes (not pushing his reset button and forgetting that he has to debilitate a Pokemon before trying to catch it as he did in Hoenn, Sinnoh and (sigh -.-) Unova), but well...moving onto great things Harry will appear on the next chapter too, can you guess his link with the mysterious new Pokemon? oh by the way can you please help me think of a name for the new Pokemon I have been brainstorming for his name since I first thought of this story but neither of the names I have come up with really fit him, if you want to help me I would love you till death (he represents darkness, chaos, wisdom, destruction, rebirth, balance, justice and death) so if you have any ideas let me know and finally but not least Please Review!**

 **Bye, Bye.**


	2. The meeting

**Hi guys here is another chapter, just remember neither Pokemon nor Harry Potter are mine.**

 **"** Speaking **"**

 _"Thoughts"_

* * *

It was early in the morning…too early in the morning if you asked him, the forest was covered in fog, just seeing his hand in front of his eyes was hard, Ash sighed, he knew he had to arrive on time at the port of Seafoam Islands if he wanted to board the ferry and go on a new adventure to Hoenn region, but it must be a crime to be up this early.

 _"How I wish I could be Pikachu right now"_ thought Ash watching with envious eyes how his partner was asleep on his shoulders, he sighed again, at least he hadn't fallen on his face yet.

He kept walking trying his hardest not to stray from the forest path, when suddenly the temperature seemed to drop, from mild to a deep cold, he looked at his surroundings, he may be nearing an ice Pokemon resting place, after all Seafoam Islands were the home to many Ice Pokemon and even rumored to be where Articuno lived.

 _"but I'm still a week away from the Islands, should there be ice types so far from home?"_

"Pikapi" Ash looked at the recently awakened Pikachu, who instead of being half asleep looked fully alert, his ears twitching as if he was looking for something

"Pikachu, what's going on?"

"ka-pipikachu" said the little rodent

Just as suddenly as the temperature had dropped it went to normal, he looked at Pikachu's eyes with confusion written on his face, they didn't look away for a couple of seconds and then shrugged at the same time.

Ash turned to look at the path again only to freeze.

In front of him were two big silver eyes scrutinizing him, and neither him nor Pikachu seemed able to move, they both could feel power rolling in waves from the being in front of them. The being gave two backward steps and thanks to the new space Ash could look more than just the eyes.

The Pokemon in front of him was huge, probably taller than 3 meters. He had the body and face of a feline and his fur was as black as the night, behind his ears two ribbon like extensions with silver scales whipped with unseen wind, along his body, silver pelt formed a swirling design converging at the tailbone, were seven foxlike tails moved together with the scaly extensions, and on his back two enormous black bird-like wings.

He shaked his head to rid himself of the stupefaction at seeing a huge powerful Pokemon he had never heard of.

"H... Hi" Said Ash trying to sound calm so he didn't scare the Pokemon "I am Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu"

"Pi-Pikachu"

The Pokemon blinked but didn't move, Ash took this as a good sign and carefully closed the distance between himself, his partner and the mysterious being again, he raised his arm, with Pikachu climbing it and placing his paw above his hand, both trying to touch the gorgeous and powerful Pokemon, and just as they were about to do it the Pokemon turned around and run away.

"Wait!"

"Pika!"

Both ran after the Pokemon, not caring that they had lost the path now. They followed the glimpse of the silver tail they could see until coming upon a big clearing where they stopped at the border. On the other side the majestic Pokemon paused and turned to look at the duo. They watched as the Pokemon inclined his head towards them and they could swear they heard someone said "good luck" before turning once again and leaping into the forest.

"Who are you?!"

"Pikachu pi" yelled Ash and Pikachu trying to follow the Pokemon once again, but suddenly ash stepped on something and fell

"Itai!"

"aghh what?" Ash opened his eyes hearing the exclamation, and looked behind him

"What is wrong with you?!" Yelled the person with whom he had tripped apparently, he was inside a sleeping bag, and he had on his head a sleeping hat and on his eyes a sleeping mask

"Oh sorry!"

"Pi pika!"

"I didn't see you there" Ash excused himself watching the boy take off his mask and hat letting him see a pair of beautiful emerald eyes and midnight black disheveled hair. The man, because he looked on his 20's, seemed angry for a minute, before looking at him and his surroundings, watching the still covered in fog morning before scratching his neck and giving him a sheepish look.

"Je je it's alright, I guess I am to blame too, I shouldn't have been camping like this in a usually-covered-in-fog area" The stranger said "but if you don't mind me asking what were you doing so far away from the road? "

"Ah!" Exclaimed Ash realizing finally that they had strayed from the road "You're right! I was so concentrated in following that strange Pokemon that I totally forgot we were supposed keep on the path to arrive to Seafoam Islands. Pikachu what are we going to do?" Asked Ash to his partner with a panicked look

"ka-pipikachu" Said Pikachu shrugging

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?!" Yelled Ash with a frown on his face

"Pika pipika pikachu!" Yelled Pikachu back headbutting with ash

"Oh yeah? Well…" He stopped what he was going to say once he saw the man laughing with tears on his eyes

"What's so funny?!"

"Pikachu pika!" Both said at the same time making the stranger laugh harder, both waited fuming until the man had calmed down

"Sorry, you two just reminded me of my two best friends, they used to bicker like and old married couple" The black-haired man said cleaning a stray tear from his eye, Green eyes saw the boy and his partner were about to rebuke him "But they had one of the closest relationships I have ever seen, you two must be close"

Both kid and partner calmed down at hearing that and turned to look at each other with soft, loving and nostalgic eyes.

"yeah, he is my starter Pokemon, he has been with me through a lot, I wouldn't change him for anything"

"Pipika pi"

The beautiful moment was suddenly broken by two loud growls, making the duo give sheepish looks and breaking the stranger in another bout of laughter.

"Hey what do you say if I treat you both to a breakfast and then take you to Seafoam Islands?" Asked the Green-eyed Stanger with a kind smile

"Would you do that? But wouldn't it bother you?"

"Pika-pikachu?"

"No, and yes, I am sure, don't worry I like you guys, you make me laugh" teased the stranger with a smirk watching the duo pout

"Well thank you, oh by the way my name is Ash and this is my best friend Pikachu" offering his hand

"Pika Pikachu"

"A pleasure to meet you" Said the stranger with a smile shaking Ashe's hand and ruffling his black hair with the other hand, letting the duo glimpse for a second a lightning bolt scar on the man's forehead

"My name is Harry Potter"

* * *

 **Here is some pika-dictionary so you know what our favorite rodent (except for Mickey) is saying:**

 **Pikapi-Ash**

 **ka pipikachu-I don't know**

 **pi-Hi**

 **pika! -** **wait** **!**

 **Pikachu pi-who are you?**

 **pi pika-sorry**

 **Pika pipika pikachu! -it's not, you baka!**

 **Pikachu pika! -what's so funny?!**

 **Pipika pi-me neither**

 **Pika-pikachu? -are you sure?**

 **Pika Pikachu-I am Pikachu**

 **I hope you liked the story, please review!**


	3. It's Destiny

Hi, guys!

First of all, I would like to apologize. One of the reviewers made some of the mistakes I committed on the story come to my attention, like the use of hyphens instead of quotation marks, some spelling mistakes, and my use of the comma. So I've been trying to correct those mistakes (if you start the story again you will find the corrections) and I will do everything that I can to try and stop making those mistakes, I only ask for you to have patience with me.

I would also like to thank all those who have favorited and followed my story, I am really glad that you liked it enough to keep reading it. :D

Neither Harry Potter nor Pokemon is mine.

Now without further ado here it's the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: It's Destiny**

"This time for sure! This will be the day we'll move from being an ugly Wrumple to an incredible Beautifly" Exclaimed a red-haired woman before cackling on a crazy manner.

"I think Jessie just lost it"

"I think she lost it ages ago Meowth"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Just shut up you three! Don't you see that today is the day we will finally be able to catch that damn Pikachu" Jessie said twirling around James and Meowth who had a drop on their heads "With the help of this new Pokemon we just stole we will be invincible!" she started laughing again.

"But Jessie in the first place, won't we get in trouble for stealing this Pokemon? after all, it was on the shipload from Sinnoh that those dumb Bill and Cassidy stole from Team Rocket" Asked a worried James while looking around in paranoia expecting someone, maybe their boss, about to scold them.

"Details...details, once the boss gets his new Pikachu as well as this Pokemon we will be praised for our ingenuity," She said with an air of nonchalance

"And second...how exactly do you plan to use this Pokemon?" He looked at Jessie confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means, you dunderhead, is that the Pokemon you plan to use is...still...an...EGG!" Yelled Meowth exasperated pointing at the blue with black dots egg lying innocently on the ground.

James watched as the sparkly pink background that had been surrounding Jessie since they stole the egg became dark at the same time the redhead stopped her crazy movements.

"I...I think we didn't think this trough" She said looking at her companions with a blue face.

"we?...WE?!" Meowth extended his claws about to scratch Jessie.

"We are a team, aren't we?!" Screamed a suddenly angry Jessie, while plucking a Pokeball from her belt.

"But you aren't supposed to be blaming us for your mistakes as well!" Both growled at each other.

"Wait! Just wait! We will think of something, and even if we can't use it now I am sure he or she will be a great addition to Team Rocket in the future" Intervened James putting himself between both. After a while, Meowth resheathed his claws and crossed his arms turning his back on Jessie.

"Fine..you might be right," Said Meowth with a frown, James watched expectantly at the redhead that had turned her back on Meowth too, she sighed, the tick mark on her forehead disappearing.

"Great! Now that we moved past our mistake..."

"You!"James moved fast with a deadpan look on his face to contain the once again furious Meowth.

"...we can start planning how are we going to catch that twerp's Pikachu" Uttered Jessie turning around with an uncaring expression and started laughing again.

"Sometimes I wonder why I joined Team Rocket, this is harder than what the contract said..."Murmured James, who was still trying to stop Meowth from crushing Jessie, with exhaustion written on his face.

"Wobbuffet"

"Oishi!"

"Pika!" Exclaimed Ash and Pikachu making Harry chuckle from the portable stove where he was cooking.

"I'm glad you liked it," Said Harry smiling at the duo and offering more food which was accepted with pleasure.

"Liked it? I Love it! Your food is just as delicious or even more than my friend's Brook, and he is one of the best chefs I know" Harry chuckled again, put his hand on his chest and bowed lightly.

"Then I am more than grateful for the compliment" Thanked the green-eyed man raising from the bow with a rose tint on his cheeks "So tell me, why are you traveling to Seafoam Islands?"

"I'm gwoing tw stwart m pkmwon jwoney agwain" Explained Ash with food on his mouth making Pikachu sweet drop.

"Again?" Harry raised and eyebrow "Then you have already gone in one before?" Asked Harry turning off the stove and starting to clean up, Ash swallowed.

"Yes, I started my journey two years ago, I first tried the Indigo League of Kanto, then I went to the Orange Islands and finally I participated in the Silver Conference of Johto"

"You must be a great trainer, being able to take part in three different leagues is not an easy feat, also Pikachu seems to be really well cared and happy," Said Harry caressing Pikachu on the head with a gentle smile.

"Chaaa" Exclaimed Pikachu closing his eyes in delight.

"Thank you, I have always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master, so hearing that I am a good trainer means a lot to me" Ash smiled so wide at the praise that his eyes closed off "And you? What is your dream?"

"Well...you see" Harry smiled sadly, his eyes on the sky "my story is a bit complicated when I was younger a lot of things happened that were more important than my dreams then, things that I had to do if I wanted everything I cared about safe and sound..." Harry clenched his fists strongly before relaxing them with a sigh "and after I had finished my task more things continue to come up that kept me otherwise occupied."

"So you never went on your own journey?" Asked Ash looking somewhat gloomy at the black-haired man.

"Pi pikachu pi?" Pikachu watched the other human just as gloomy as his trainer from the shoulder of his partner, where he had climbed again after both finished eating.

"Unfortunately no, but..." Harry looked at the trainer in the eyes with a happy and determined shine in his own eyes "I don't regret what I have done, and even if I wish it had happened differently, it is thanks to those experiences that I became who I am today. Now I can finally chase my dreams, and I am sure every little thing I learned in the past will guide my steps, nothing and no one will stop me now" he ended with a smirk.

"I'm sure you will make it! Just as I am sure I'm going to be the Best Pokemon Master in the world, right Pikachu?" Ash yelled with enthusiasm looking at the horizon with a determined pose, his body trembling with excitement.

"Pika!" Pikachu mimicked the pose of his partner, both with a brilliant sunset as their background.

Harry looked at the duo with barely contained laughter, almost expecting them to start yelling about youthfulness, he was sure both of them would be the end of him if he were to keep seeing them on a daily basis, he smiled, he didn't mind the idea actually, they were going to Hoenn which was where he wanted to go and also...it wasn't as if he had a choice after all.

He had spent so many years in boredom and silence since his family and friends died, that he reveled in the noise and excitement this two would surely bring.

"Hey, Ash" Called Harry with a smile.

"What?" Ash and Pikachu looked at Harry, the sunset behind them fading from existence.

"What do you think about acquiring a traveling companion?"

"I would love to! I actually haven't been on a journey on my own, I have always traveled with someone else, why do you ask?" Ash said, still high from excitement, without a pause. Harry looked at him expectantly but after a few minutes with Ash looking curiously at him and Pikachu facepalming, he sighed.

"Well, would you mind if I join you on your trip to Hoenn?"

"Really?! Yatta!"

"Pi-ka!"

Both partners jumped in happiness, Harry smiled brightly at them.

"I'll take the liberty to interpret those jumps as a yes then"

"Of course!" Ash stopped jumping looking at Harry with a pensive expression "but now that I think about it...you never told us what was your dream, what will you do in Hoenn?"

"Oh right, I plan to..."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

The trio looked at the sky from where the interruption came from.

"Oh...not again"

"Pika"

Ash and Pikachu sighed while Harry looked at a redhead woman and a purple haired man in the big Meowth air balloon with a raised eyebrow.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Exclaimed the woman raising her arm at the elbow and fisting her hand.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Harry raised his other eyebrow in surprise when he saw the man appear a rose from nowhere.

"Jessie"

"James," Said both of them back to back with a smirk on their faces.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Exclaimed a Meowth jumping at the border of the basket.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Emmm...What's up with them?" Asked Harry in a low voice so that only Ash and Pikachu could hear him.

"That's what we've been wondering since season one" Said Ash, Harry sent him a bemused look.

"Twerp! give us your Pikachu now!" Ordered Jessie pointing a finger to Ash who frowned at her.

"I'll never give him to you!"

"Pika pikachu pi!"

"You should listen to her brat, it would be easier for you that way" James shot him an arrogant grin

"James right, why don't you just give Pikachu to us without a fuss" Meowth crouched in the border of the basket with a foxy smile.

"Of course not! Are you crazy? why would I give him to you? why are you asking me that? did you think that maybe asking instead of attempting to steal him would make the outcome different from all the other times you've tried? Are you dumb?" Yelled Ash irritated, with Pikachu emitting sparks from his cheeks on his shoulder. For a moment Ash expected to be yelled at by the Rocket trio but he became confused when they became morose and crouched, their backs to him, and with a black aura surrounding them instead.

"Sh..shut up, we didn't have a choice, the plan we had went to the drain and we couldn't come up with another one," Said Jessie with a pout on her lips

"And whose fault do you think it is?!" Meowth asked angrily at Jessie

"I thought we had already said it was all our fault!" Jessie growled butting heads with Meowth

"and I though we had already fixed that..."James sighed

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Shrieked the other two

"If you hadn't forgotten the fact that this" Meowth took the egg from the ballon's basket shoving it to Jessie's face "wouldn't help us in any way we would have had more time to come up with another plan"

"Well if you had stopped me then we wouldn't be having this problem"

"Now is my fault not being able to stop your stupidity?!"

"Who are you calling stupid?!"

"Eh...sorry to interrupt your fight and all that, but would you kindly let us go? we have somewhere more important to be than here" Asked Harry with a bored expression on his face, Ash and Pikachu who had been watching the fight with a sweatdrop turned surprised eyes to Harry who seem to have ignored the entrance of Team Rocket after the initial surprise and continued to pack all the stuff he had used for the meal.

"Haaaa?...since when have you been there," Asked Meowth with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Yeah and who are...you...anyway" Jessie started yelling but lost her voice as she fully took in Harry's appearance, suddenly her eyes became hearts and she was surrounded by a sparkly pink background with pink petals floating around, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, he was the most handsome guy she had ever met.

"My name is Harry, a pleasure to meet you," Said Harry sending a devilishly smile and a wink to Jessie who suddenly fainted "I will be traveling with Ash from now on"

Ash looked at Jessie confused when she fainted, and Pikachu sent Harry a smirk before looking at his confused partner with a weary look, all while James brought a paper fan to Jessie's face to try and wake her up.

"All of you are helpless..." Meowth said shooting his other team members a disappointed look, but then he smirk towards the two humans with the electric rodent "obviously me not included" Meowth brought a pistol-like contraption with a gloved hand on the muzzle "Now I think is time for us to give his new Pikachu to our boss"

Meowth aimed the gun to Pikachu and shot, the robotic arm extended until it had grabbed Pikachu from his trainer's shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu tried to escape with an electric shot, but as all their machines of late, the robotic arm had rubber in it.

"Pikachu!" yelled ash worried, Pikachu was the only Pokemon he had at the moment.

All of a sudden before the robotic arm had risen more than five meters from the ground, Harry appeared in the air at its side, grabbed the arm and pulled it with him to the ground, Meowth lost his balance and his grip on the gun, the egg, which he had still been holding on his other arm, plummeted to the ground when Meowth dropped it in his attempt to not fall of the balloon.

"Pikachu!"

Ash quickly went to free Pikachu once Harry and the gun touched the ground. Harry watched as the blue and black egg sailed through the air, and with another jump, he caught it in his arms.

"That was a close one...I thought I was gonna die" Said a relieved Meowth, before looking at a still fainted Jessie and a worried James who was watching something on the ground.

"What are you look..."

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Both members of the Team Rocket only had time to shot one another a scared look before they felt the electric attack reach them and blow them up.

"You know what? this is getting old" Said Meowth with a tired expression on his face while flying

"Tell me about it" James copied Meowth expression

"Oh my god, he will be my husband one of this days" Jessie sighed dreamily with hearts instead of eyes.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Where the hell were you all this time!" Yelled Meowth

"Team Rocket's blasting of again!"

"Well done Pikachu!" Exclaimed Ash high-fiving his best friend.

"Pika!"

"I'm glad you are fine Pikachu"

Both trainer and Pokemon turned to look slowly at Harry who was gently cradling the egg.

"Ahm guys?" Asked the green eyed man bemusedly at the duo after minutes of silent staring.

"That...was...AMAZING!" Yelled Ash with sparkles in his eyes

"Pikachu!"

"That Jump was amazing, and-and you are so fast, and-and you were so cool! Where did you learn that?"

"I learned a couple of different types of Martial Arts when I was younger" Harry scratched the back of his head embarrassedly

"So amazing!...and thank you for saving Pikachu" Pikachu sent him a thankful stare as well.

"Don't mention it, I would have done it for anybody" Harry sent Ash a smile before looking down at the egg he had caught.

"That is a Pokemon egg, it seems its fine, but you will have to be careful with its handling for the rest of his incubation period," Said Ash examining the egg, Harry shot him a surprised look "Why are you looking so surprised? you saved it, now it's yours, and I think is in good hands too"

"Pikachu pi"

Ash picked his backpack from the ground and started walking towards the woods with Pikachu on his head, Harry stayed rooted to his place for a moment, watching with caring eyes at his new charge.

"You don't know what will expect you once you come out, we will be in lots of dangers if we have to keep Ash safe" The egg wobbled a little as if it was telling Harry he knew what it's getting into...and maybe he did know, Harry smirked, let the chaos begin.

* * *

Guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I think it is the longest so far. Please Review, I would like to know your opinions, what do you think Harry will be?, what Pokemon would you like Harry to have? what do you think of the story so far?.


End file.
